


脾气

by styx



Category: The King's Speech (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 01:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/styx/pseuds/styx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>根据一本传记，乔治六世国王一次怒气爆发时扔出一把剑，差一点击中他的管家。</p>
            </blockquote>





	脾气

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Temper](https://archiveofourown.org/works/271609) by [cruisedirector](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruisedirector/pseuds/cruisedirector). 



标题：脾气（《Temper》）  
  
原作：Your Cruise Director（cruisedirector）  
  
作者博客：<http://www.journalfen.net/users/stealthboat>  
  
翻译：styx  
  
原文地址：[http://archiveofourown.org/works/271609](271609)  
或：<http://kings-speeches.livejournal.com/48769.html>  
  
衍生派别：电影《国王的演讲》（《The King's Speech》2010，又译《王者之声：宣战时刻》、《皇上无话儿》等）  
  
角色/配对：阿尔伯特•弗雷德里克•亚瑟•乔治（柯林•菲尔斯），莱昂内尔•罗格（杰弗里•拉什）  
  
等级：PG  
  
摘要：秘诀在于控制力。对于所有人而言。  
  
作者注：根据一本传记，乔治六世国王一次怒气爆发时扔出一把剑，差一点击中他的管家。  


  
◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆

 

**脾气**

著：cruisedirector

 

◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆

  
  
  
  
  
  
有时候被掷过屋子的是演讲稿。有时候是一杆笔或是一块镇纸。  
  
然而今天，飞出去的却是仪仗剑，离着莱昂内尔只几英寸错开了。  
  
 _心中的一把刀_ ①，他很是不着边际的想到，无法相信伯蒂居然真能掷出那么样东西——足够锋利到致命，无论是那精心打造的刀刃，还是象征的王者荣誉。  
  
然而它却正躺在那里，在又多了一道扎眼的新刮伤的地板上微微咔嗒作响。伯蒂看起来一如莱昂内尔感觉的一般震惊，瞪着那把剑，仿佛不太能明白它是怎么到那儿去的。  
  
莱昂内尔清清喉咙。语言治疗师结巴可不成，哪怕是现在……或许特别不能是现在，当国王可能会相信自己受了嘲弄。“我想练习便到此为止吧，”莱昂内尔不自在的说道，自那把武器面前转开，几乎自国王面前转开。  
  
“别——”怒气还在那儿，在伯蒂的声调里，在伯蒂攥紧的拳头上，尽管那像是伯蒂自己都不知道。他的眼睛吃惊的瞪大了，依然在自莱昂内尔扫视向那把剑又扫视回来。并非不可能伯蒂会把躺在那儿的那把剑怪在莱昂内尔头上，坚持是莱昂内尔刺激得他超越了理智的交界点。  
  
莱昂内尔通常都是位颇具耐性的男人，可突然间这一切都太过了——伯蒂的怒火，伯蒂的指责，伯蒂的交互着一忽儿坚持说没有莱昂内尔他怎么也不可能勉力做到， 一忽儿又说莱昂内尔不过是一介不够资格的殖民地平民。小心不犯下转过背去的有意而不可容忍的侮辱，莱昂内尔拖着脚朝放有他箱子的椅子走去。“休息几分钟对 你会比再排练一遍更好。”  
  
“莱昂内尔。”那名字叫他会上了伯蒂的眼睛。通常在宫殿里那都是“罗格”或依然，偶尔的，“医生”。伯蒂的嘴蠕动着，可没有声音发出。他的下巴此刻比他读演讲的时候还要紧锁。  
  
在这样的时刻，罗格总是本能的伸手帮忙——有时候是用鼓励的话语，有时候是转变话题，偶尔是一手抚上伯蒂的肩膀或前臂。此刻最接近莱昂内尔的那条胳膊—— 右边那条，伯蒂被训练来写字开枪偏好用的，创伤了他的大脑，很可能由此导致了他的结巴——也是片刻前掷出那把剑的胳膊。他保持两手垂在身畔。  
  
是伯蒂步上前来，吃惊让位给了惊慌，手指抓了个空，当莱昂内尔歪向一边，太过迅速都来不及阻止自己。他本无意那么做的。那是无意识的缩开那只紧接着刀子过后如此快抓向他的手。  
  
他迫使自己站定身面对伯蒂，与此同时伯蒂的手放了下去，一动不动的垂落身侧，尽管伯蒂的脑袋一遍又一遍的摇晃着“不”。莱昂内尔能看出伯蒂为了停下它花费的刻意努力，闭上眼睛顿了顿，自横膈膜深吸一口气，晃动身体将重心挪到前脚掌上——全是莱昂内尔教给伯蒂的把戏。  
  
“我不该那么做的。”  
  
那不是一份道歉，可它是比之通常伯蒂的某次发作后莱昂内尔会得到的更多的体贴，而他知道他欠伯蒂（他欠国王）一个承答。他僵硬的点点头，依旧不完全确定他信任自个儿的声音。  
  
如果他能微笑的话，莱昂内尔知道，他就可以把这事儿付诸过去，或许甚至叫伯蒂也微笑起来，让他们在剩余的几分钟排练时间里回到演讲的正轨上。那对某个专门 训练过控制嘴巴和下巴的人来说该并不艰难，挑起嘴唇，下齿微微前滑，让他的脸部肌肉挤起眼周围的皮肤，在前额上折出笑纹。  
  
他做不到。  
  
“拜、拜托，”伯蒂继续道，他的懊悔明明白白，当他向莱昂内尔亮出手掌，举起他的手。他是在伸手让莱昂内尔握住又或只是向莱昂内尔显示它们是空的？莱昂内尔不会冒险伸手而被回绝。相反他把自己的那份演讲稿递给了伯蒂。  
  
伯蒂垂下脑袋，皱皱眉头，但还是接过了稿子，过了一会儿他开始念起来。他的声音微微有些不稳，不过没有之前那么逼迫了。他没有明显的中断或结巴的念到第三段半当中时，门上一记敲门声打断了。  
  
侍从官保持着一脸不动声色的走进来，顿一顿，拾起那把剑，擦干净，等待国王走近后剑柄朝前递出。国王把它放回装饰性的剑鞘中。  
  
“我还需要一会儿，”他告诉侍从官，等待那俯首，那确认（总是 _很好，陛下_ ），门咔嗒一声在那人身后关上。他的目光扫回莱昂内尔。“现在好些了吗？”  
  
莱昂内尔不知道伯蒂指的是演讲还是伯蒂扔出那把剑造成的伤害，尽管它全不曾触及莱昂内尔。那是个复杂的问题。莱昂内尔是受雇于王室的雇员，待遇比之很一些都要好。他一直都知道国王有脾气，而他们一道做的那类工作常常触发与莱昂内尔的教导全然无关的挫败。  
  
真正的问题是为什么莱昂内尔会感觉如此受伤。  
  
取伯蒂的问题的最简单一层含义要容易许多。演讲确实要好些了，而莱昂内尔能够微笑着点头加以鼓励。伯蒂回以微笑，面对这份明显的暂免，满怀解脱形之于色。  
  
“我做演讲的时候你会留在我能看到你的地方吧？”伯蒂问，全然毫无必要的，既然那正是为什么莱昂内尔会在这儿。  
  
莱昂内尔又一次点点头，这份保证同样令他安慰。“当然。尽管你不会需要我——你会好好的。”  
  
“不，我会。”伯蒂的脸泛红了，不过这一次不是出于怒火。“我需要你——”  
  
又一次，一记敲门声打断了，这一次是提醒听众在等待。莱昂内尔的微笑更加轻松的浮现。“我会就在那儿的。”他再度说。  
  
“谢谢你。”那，同样，是伯蒂不常说的话。当礼节要求时，他当然会表达必要的感谢，可由衷的感激表达要更为稀罕——只当什么东西刺穿分隔了王室与平民的无形屏障时。  
  
像是一把掷过房间的剑。  
  
  
  
  
  


~完~

  
  
  
  
①A dagger of the mind：《麦克白》，第二幕第一场。


End file.
